neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Water (element)
Water is one of the elements controlled by one of the Guardians, specifically Irma and Cassidy. Water, is the hydrokinetic ability to create and manipulate water in all of its various forms. This power can be used to bend water to one's will, allowing them to animate water and use it to ensnare people in tendrils of water and possibly drown them. This power can even be used to alter the weather to a degree via the manipulation of ambient moisture to induce precipitation. The Element Water is one of the four classical nature elements along with fire, earth and air, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. Because of water's abundance and it's fundamental purpose in life, the ability to manipulate it grants a Guardian of this element a great variety of ability and power. Water in W.I.T.C.H. The element of Water is controlled by Irma Lair, one of the new Guardians. This element allows the Guardian it has been bestowed to the ability to control, manipulate, and manifest water or anything liquid-based. This involves water itself, ice in any form, sweat, blood, steam, water pressure, and other variations. With this power, a Guardian can manipulate water-related weather such as blizzards and rainstorms. She can also control water in all three of it's physical forms and even manipulate the liquids inside another human's body. Water is a mystical element, meaning that it can be formed out of thin air and controlled while in the presence of a Guardian. Powers and Abilities The following is a list of powers, abilities and talents that a Guardian of Water possesses: *Control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours *Create water out of thin air (in the cartoon and by the "New Power" comic arc) *Control and manipulate bodies of water at will *Shoot powerful blasts of water *Solidify water to grab objects *Create force fields through water *Create watery shapes that she can manipulate and control at will *Freeze objects with solid ice (by the "New Power" arc) *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Evaporate water *Use blizzards *Create rainstorms *Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects *Hydromancy: see vivid visions or scenes through water *Hydrokinesis: create, control and manipulate water at will and mold it into a wide variety of shapes and forms *Hydro-cryokinesis: freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures literally to absolute zero *Hydro-thermokinesis: superheat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures *Cryokinesis: create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will *Shoot beams of pure water energy from her hands *Use enhanced intuition *Change the physical appearance of themself and others *Use and control plant life by controlling and manipulating the water inside *Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *Evaporate beings at will *Create physical embodiments of herself *Breathe underwater *Use her own sweat as water *Create jet water *Create water Balloons *Create whips of water that can also bind opponents. *Summoning of tsunamis/floods. *Control Ebb and Flow *Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. *Form clouds out of water molecules. *Summon rain *Control fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes *Slide on water in a skating manner *Walk on water *Propelling one's self from a mass of water; shooting themselves out of the water *Create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend *Create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will *Become a being of pure liquid water *Control, manipulate and redirect rain and snow *Create strong and powerful geysers to lift people of the ground *Create a large bubble or sphere of water to travel underwater *Breathe underwater for long periods of time *Compress liquid water allowing the sharp pressure of a knife to cut through solid objects such as wood, metal, iron, steel, rock, or crystal with ease *Control and manipulate plants by controlling and manipulating the liquid water inside *Control and manipulate one's own sweet to use as makeshift weapons and tools *Create thick fog, control steam *Dry off extremely quickly *Superheat tubs, and pools *Create thick clouds of steam for cover *Raise bodily temperature Besides control water, the Guardian also can: *Mind Control *Change the color of fabric *Foresee her present and future *Fly (animated series) *Glamouring *Teleportation Guardians Known Guardians of Water are: *Irma Lair *Cassidy Chacon Other Users *Elemental Queen of Water *Red Dragon *Ran-rah *Caleb (formerly Arc 2 only) *Cornelia Hale (Briefly as the Quinto-Guardian) *Nerissa Crossnic (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Phobos Escanor *Lord Cedric (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *Xin Jing *Leryn Trivia *If there have been male guardians, Christopher Lair, Irma's brother, could be one of the next guardians as the guardian of water. *If a Guardian of Water or Quinto-Guardian uses their elemental powers and abilities and is not connected to the Aurameres or a mystic Heart then they will drain their life-force which will weaken them enormously. es:Agua (elemento) fr:Eau (élément) pl:Woda (element) Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:C.H.Y.K.N. Category:Runics Category:Water-based magic Category:Water